fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Five Freddy Nights 3: Ominous Subtitle
Five Freddy Nights 3: Ominous Subtitle is the sequel or prequel or reboot or reimagining or Star Fox Zero to Five Freddy Nights 2: The Quickening, which itself was a Star Fox Zero to Five Freddy Nights. Plot Shocking revelations are revealed shockingly as it is shockingly revealed that a SIX-HUNDERED-AND-SIXTY-SIXTH Freddy Fazdolphin restaurant was opened, waaaay back in 2014. The only reason this information has been lost is because of how long ago the restaurant was opened. Jeremy Fitzjeremy is an accountant who is fired from his job at Accountant.com for insurance fraud, and so he takes up a job at this new 666th restaurant, only to discover that ten years ago in 2004 a witch got so mad after seeing the film The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement that she cursed the movie theater she saw it in. However, the movie theater was torn down and this new restaurant was built over it's ashes. Therefore, this new restaurant has ghosts in it. Will Jeremy be able to survive the haunted restaurant? Find out next week! Same bat-time, same bat-channel! Animatronics *Freddy Fazdolphin leads *Freddy Fazturtle does machines (that's a fact, Jack!) *Freddy Fazelephant is cool, but rude (gimme a break!) *Freddy Fazpteradon is a party dude! (party!!!!) *Freddy Fazwalrus is there, too Gameplay You sit in your office and must look at the cameras to tell when the animatronics are coming but cannot look at the cameras for more than ten seconds because then the Marionette will get you. You must close the doors when animatronics are near. You must put your Freddy Mask on every three minutes or you will die. You must also close the vents every two seconds to stop it from getting too cold in the building or you will die. You must also reboot the vent system every minute to stop the building from exploding. You must also reboot the lamp on your desk every minute to stop it from self destructing. Don't forget to reboot the lamp. You must shine your flashlight on the animatronics every time they approach you. You must wind up the music box on your desk every three hours or else it will make you not reboot your lamp and then your lamp will self destruct. Every three days you must turn off the lights or else the power will run out and when the power runs out it will make you not wind up the music box which will make the music box make you not reboot your lamp and then your lamp will self destruct. You must also, under no circumstances, reboot your table. Or else. Enjoy! Death Minigames *'SAVETHEM' *'DONTSAVETHEM' *'OKAYSAVETHEMAGAIN' *'JUSTKIDDINGWEWEREJUSTKIDDINGLASTTIMEDONTSAVETHEM' *'GHOSTRIDETHEWHIP' Reception My mom said that all of my stories are really great and no one can tell me otherwise. But then my dad told me otherwise and so now my whole reality is coming crashing down on top of me. Also IGN gave it two out of ten and said it was an okay game and they liked it a lot but the graphics weren't very good, and then professional game critic Harry Butz said it was his favorite game of 2005. Legacy leg-UH-see noun #Law. a gift of property, especially personal property, as money, by will; a bequest. #anything handed down from the past, as from an ancestor or predecessor: The legacy of ancient Rome Sequel ElectricMayhem said that a sequel wasn't in the works. But he'll probably make one anyway. Spin-Off A spin-off, entitled Freddy Fazwalrus Goes To Space, is currently under development at Stupid Joke Article Studios. Category:Five Freddy Nights Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games Category:Horror Games Category:Point and Click Category:Games Category:Articles by ElectricMayhem